Dead Vacation
is Combat Arms' 65th map. It was originally revealed through Combat Arms Brazil on September 1st, 2016.Combat Arms Brazil Official Webpage. Overview This map takes place at Costa Recon. Unlike the map itself the dock has been shifted away from the center and the fences have surrounded the center of the map. Mission Briefing incorporates concepts from Cabin Fever, Dead Water, and Outpost 31. Players are encouraged to use the arsenal provided on the map since regular weapons won't be able to deal effective damage against these infected. Quarantine Elements *You will (once again) encounter multiple hordes of the Infected. *Once again, each of the Infected will come in different forms. *You are confined to only one area. Fireteam Elements *Like any Fireteam map, messages are constantly being sent in to keep you updated on the situation. *Players respawn and heal a little after each round, while their ammo count is also completely replenished. *Special utility packs are once again present. #'Heavy Ammo packs' are easily found. They can fully replenish all of your ammo, including that of Explosives, Snipers, Shotguns, Handguns, and Specialist items. They are noted for their magenta hue and large, box-like size. #'Health packs' are the least common packs, and for a good reason. Each Health pack will fully replenish your HP, regardless of what you already have (1-99 HP). Approximately equal in size to a Standard Ammo pack, Health packs are noted for their radiant green hue and the cross insignia on its front. You can also equip the "Resourceful" ability to increase your chances of getting a health pack. Synopsis In order to successfully complete each round, each wave of Infected must be killed. Depending on the difficulty, the enemies will be more durable; yet will give more points. To literally accomplish the game, players must survive the final round (set by the round difficulty). Dead enemies may drop ammo or health occasionally; their frequency depending on the level of difficulty. On the other hand, the Infected also have some damaging abilities that only occur after they die. Damage for all three is dependent on distance and exposure. Rounds will get increasingly difficult as time progresses, with more enemies spawning after each wave. At the same time, players have very little opportunity to evade damage. After each round, ammo is restocked, dead players get a respawn, and new info is updated. Health is partially restored; the higher the difficulty the lower the heal (10-60 HP). The key is to stick together to survive. Role *Your role is to survive as part of a Warcorp crew. Enemies Reloaded *Females maulers with one-piece and two-piece swimsuits. Standard infected that appear every round. *Females maulers with two-piece swimsuits with blue glowing eyes similar to The Abnormalities. They explode upon death which begin to appear on round three and onwards. *Infected Hauser with green glowing eyes. Produces a slow green gas while alive similar to The Splicer. Begins to appear on round seven and onwards. Enemies the Classic *Maulers, the "Standard Infected," which appear on every round. *Chargers, the "Exploding Infected," which appear on round three and onwards. *Infected Hauser with green glowing eyes. Produces a slow green gas while alive similar to The Splicer. Begins to appear on round seven and onwards. Weapons available: Note: Each weapon has been chambered for maximum damage potential against the Infected. *The Anti-Virus Double Barrel at the start of round one. *The Anti-Virus M590 SE at the start of round one. *The Anti-Virus M-200 at the end of round one. *The Anti-Virus Dual Skorpions at the end of round two. *The Anti-Virus Fish Gun at the end of round three. *The Anti-Virus Toy Gun at the end of round four. *The Anti-Virus Box Gun at the end of round five. *The Anti-Virus RPG-7 at the end of round six. *The Anti-Virus M32 Incendiary Bomb at the end of round seven. *The Anti-Virus Flamethrower at the end of round eight. Weapons available (Tropical Summer Event 07/31 - 08/28 2019): During the event some of the available weapons were altered. *The Anti-Virus Demonic Skull AUG A1 at the start of round one. *The Anti-Virus SPAS-12 White Glint at the start of round one. *The Anti-Virus DSR-1 Anaconda Black at the end of round one. *The Anti-Virus Orthus at the end of round two. *The Anti-Virus K3 Anubis at the end of round three. *The Anti-Virus Devil Soul P90 at the end of round four. *The Anti-Virus Legion at the end of round five. Rewards *Supply Crate MYST-Bronze (Reward for Normal) *Supply Crate MYST-Silver (Reward for Hard) *Supply Crate MYST-Gold (Reward for Extreme) Intel (Mission Updates) Prologue Opening(Colonel Coleman): Emergency! The vacation is over! The infected are heading in that direction! You can't kill the infected with your current weapons. So I've put some special anti-infected weapons on the table (Anti-Virus Double Barrel) (Anti-Virus M590 SE). With that, deal with the infected. Want to know how I knew beforehand to prepare those weapons? That's not important. The most important thing is to survive. Round One: ' Opening(Colonel Coleman): I repeat. Obtain the weapons on the table and use it! Closing(Colonel Coleman): As expected of the comeback warrior! I'd thought you'd get bored of using a shotgun the entire match, so I've decided to supply you with a new weapon each wave. They're hidden through out the map, so look carefully (Anti-Virus M-200). '''Round Two: ' Closing(Colonel Coleman): How was the supplied SR? Not so good against the infected? Then how about this?(Anti-Virus Dual Skorpions) 'Round Three: ' Opening(Colonel Coleman): Kill the enemies with blue eyes with care, since they might explode on death. Closing(Colonel Coleman): There is a gun disguised as a fish (Anti-Virus Fish Gun). Try to find it. 'Round Four: ' Closing(Colonel Coleman): Whoa! I'd love to keep that battle as a replay video. 'Round Five: ' Closing(Colonel Coleman): The number of infected is decreasing sharply Just a bit more! 'Round Six: ' Closing(Colonel Coleman): A new weapon has been supplied. From this round and on, I can't supply enough weapons for you all. You better find them before the others do (Anti-Virus RPG-7). 'Round Seven: ' Opening(Infected Hauser): Oh... I want to use the toilet... Closing(Colonel Coleman): How does it feel to blast away your enemies with the Launcher? Isn't it awesome? 'Round Eight: ' Closing(Colonel Coleman): Due to financial troubles, the weapon supply is diminishing. Find the weapons before others do (Anti-Virus Flamethrower). 'Round Nine: ' Opening(Infected Hauser): Oh... I was infected when I went to the toilet... Closing(Colonel Coleman): I can smell it from miles out. Yuck. 'Round Ten: ' Opening(Infected Hauser): Ah... Please kill me... Maybe then my soul will be able to rest in peace... Trivia *It's a temporary map and it was available between 09/01/2016 and 09/28/2016 on Combat Arms Brazil. *#However this map is now permanently available in Classic and Reloaded after Valofe took over Combat Arms Global. *Contrary to belief this map was made by Nexon and '''not Valofe. *It is the only map where The Infected are fought outdoors in broad daylight. * contains the most super weapons used against the infected. *This is the least liked Fireteam so far due to entirely reusing assets, lack of originality, and shoddy dialogue. Media References Category:Fireteam Category:Maps Category:PvE Category:2016 Category:Exclusive Map